


国王学院（Fly on The Wall）

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: ·留学设定，私设双方英文交流无障碍·没什么营养的学院式恋爱·不上升至RPS 。OOC属于我，荣耀属于他们·短打





	国王学院（Fly on The Wall）

The other night  
某个夜晚  
I had a dream  
我陷入梦境  
There was a world full of kings and queens  
梦中的世界充斥着国王与皇后  
But it was cold  
天很冷  
Dark as the night  
漆黑如夜  
We were the fire on the moonlit skies  
我们是普照月空中的点点星火

 

“你听说了吗？”  
“你听说了吗？”  
“听说什么？那个认真写论文的傻子吗？”  
金博洋抱着一摞旧书，带着一副歪了脚的黑框眼镜，挤开熙熙攘攘的人群和流言蜚语。  
“哇，居然还真的有人写啊，多蠢！”  
一张张陌生的脸庞，旋转、重合，交叠在一起，吐出一句句嘲笑，声音尖锐如指甲刮过墙壁。

这里是国王学院，学术的伊甸园。  
这里高墙环绕，隔绝出另一个世界。  
这里是古典学派的起源，是贵族的后院。  
这里有一个不为人知却又大家明于心底的传统。  
自开学以来不论学生或是老师每周末都将聚会一次，届时众人俱着正装坐在长桌旁，觥筹交错间，诸位谈笑风生。每当聚会结束，礼堂的公示栏处便会贴出这一周的作业内容，若作业优秀则需要在下一周的聚会上面对大家朗读。

“我是金博洋，”这是他第一次站在众人面前，他紧张地咽了口唾沫，举着论文的手微微颤抖，“我的选题是《论十六、十七世纪意大利的巴洛克风格建筑》。”他瞟了眼下面的人群，还未到用餐时，所以学生们都三三两两的分坐着，教授们则占据了主要的几个沙发上的位置。听到金博洋的选题，下面的人群中似乎传来一声嗤笑，但很快便被坐在深红色沙发主位上的教授抑制了下去。金博洋感谢的朝那位教授点了点头，露出一抹羞涩的微笑，又在教授的眼神示意下继续开口往下读，“  ‘巴洛克’（Baroque）一词的源头有两种说法……一说来源于逻辑术语‘Barocco’，”他磕磕绊绊地读着，却又被打断了。  
“Barocco！”  
几个学生互换了下眼神，像是约定好了似的，一起在他说出“Barocco”之后高呼道。  
“Barocco！”这一小撮人之后，又有一部分人像是反应过来了什么，分散着也高喊起来。  
金博洋停下自己的论文朗读，站在众人视线下一脸茫然、手足无措。  
教授咳嗽了几声，给金博洋做了个继续的手势。  
“……意指‘荒谬的，可笑的’；”他读两句，又往下面撇几眼，再磕磕碰碰的念几句论文，再撇两眼。  
他看的是最初起哄的那几个人中的一个，一张亚洲人的面孔在一群欧洲人中尤为明显。这人并不随教授们坐着，而是独立出来和其他几位起哄的学生霸占了整张沙发。他坐在主座上，斜靠着还勾着腿，光看这姿态便一幅浪登徒子的模样。只是这容貌却也不像，五官生的清秀却又好似藏着锐利。金博洋不敢多看，有几回二人的视线交错，他也受了惊吓样的率先撤回自己的目光，又假装出并没有看过那人的样子，继续读着论文。  
这人后来也并未起哄了，只是打开的阀门无法关闭，金博洋在读时下面却时常传来嘲笑声。他涨红着脸把论文读完，逃离似的坐到了远离人群的角落里。  
整场聚会，只有他坐如针毡地祈祷聚会赶紧结束，希望尽快离开这里。

We weren't divided   
我们没有分离  
We were the same   
我们是相同的  
And we were free   
我们心向自由  
But we all wore chains   
却身处桎梏

他想要逃离，他坐在窗边，看着白鸽拍打着翅膀于树梢头踮起脚尖。  
宴会结束了。  
随着教授宣布声音的终止，金博洋起身飞也似的向大门口快速奔去。就在步子迈出门口的一刹那，他却被人奋力一扯，拽入了旁边的小礼堂中。  
落入他眼眸的就是那位亚洲人，可浑身的气势不再像先前那般恣意、不知收敛，而是摇身一变成了温润的样子，又隐隐约约带着些许羞涩。  
这前后的差距转变的太快，金博洋一时愣在了原地。  
“你好。”那人先开口，一双眸子弯起，嘴角也是勾着的。金博洋的魂就像是被盛进了那弯蜜糖里，只觉得浑身温暖舒适。“我是羽生结弦，你可以叫我羽生。”  
羽生结弦……羽生  
金博洋忽然从蜜糖里被惊醒：“你就是羽生结弦？！”他震惊地瞪大了双眼，呆呆地盯着对面人的脸庞。又很快意识到了自己的失礼，迅速低下头红着脸不敢再直视对方。  
“我只是…… 我只是看过你的论文，讨论动力学的那两篇，很有名……”  
声音越来越小，到最后竟然只有嗫嚅，又捎上点点委屈。  
羽生好奇着低下头凑上前去，却没料到对方居然眼眶通红。  
“不，不是的！”金博洋被突然靠近的羽生结弦吓了一跳，又发现对方的视线停留在自己的脸上，他解释道，“就是…… 太激动了。真的，以前很崇拜你。”他咧嘴一笑，羽生似乎在他嘴角看到了一颗小虎牙。  
啊，卡哇伊。  
羽生也眯着眼，指了指自己的嘴角，道：“博洋，这里。”  
金博洋顺着羽生手指着的位置向自己嘴角摸去，摸到了自己那个小小的突起，“啊，这个，虎牙啦，虎牙。”  
“这个，很可爱。”羽生这句话是字正腔圆的汉语，金博洋瞬间放大了双眸，欣喜地开始问东问西，他们之间的气氛再也不像刚见面那样凝固冻结着，而是暖洋洋的，透露出春日的气息。  
“小时候。”羽生结弦解释自己会汉语的原因，“我小时候去过中国呆了几个月，然后学了几句汉语。”他吐吐舌头，强调了一遍自己只会没几句。  
随后羽生结弦看了一眼逐渐下垂的落日，便提议和金博洋一起走回宿舍。  
在路上羽生向金博洋道歉，说今日起哄完全只是因为聚会要求写的论文本身就是学生们搞笑耍小聪明之作，并不是什么教授们正儿八经的作业。金博洋听闻后眼瞳里透出失望的神色。想来他那篇论文也是花了很多时间和精力写的。羽生思索了一阵，告诉金博洋他的论文写得很不错，如果有需求的话可以拿给建筑学院的教授去看。  
“建筑学院的那些教授虽然老古板了些，但像你写的这种，他们看到一定会很喜欢的。”  
羽生看着金博洋，金博洋却摇了摇头，说自己一个星期写出来的东西，怎么好意思登堂入室呢？归根结底还是自己没有考虑到聚会会是这种情况……  
“我能理解哦，博阳君在学院里过的很难吧。”羽生在一棵树下停住了脚步，“亚洲人在这座学院很少，也很不被这里待见。”他像是回忆着什么，“博洋君一个人来这里读书，这几天一定很辛苦吧。”突然他的眼睛里释放出了光彩，羽生的手勾住金博洋的手指，他笑着说，“但是以后不会啦，以后博洋可以和我一起，和我在一起博洋就不会受欺负了。”  
落日的余晖从树叶间洒落，悄然而至于二人的发梢、肩头……星星点点地落满了全身。金博洋望着羽生结弦的眼睛，着了魔似的点下了头。

We couldn't see it   
我们看不见这些  
But we created   
却创造了  
A place between truth and overrated   
一个介于真理与过于美化之间的世界

“你要来吗？”金博洋盘腿坐在廊道的高台上，学术书籍铺满满的铺在了腿边。  
“什么？”他抬起头望着羽生结弦，疑惑的问了一句。  
“来吧，去外面玩。”羽生眯着眼，一手托腮一手转着铅笔，那条垂在地上的腿无聊地晃啊晃。  
“去哪里？”午后的太阳晒的金博洋暖融融的，恨不得把根生在这高台上，把身体埋进这一堆书里。  
“跟我来。”这株小苗还没扎根就被人拔起了。羽生结弦笑着看金博洋打了个哈欠，突然合上了自己的书，把铅笔夹在书页里，伸出手一把扣住金博洋的手腕拉着他小跑出了廊道，两人的书籍从高台上滑落，却无人打理。  
出了阴影的庇护，一切都变的纤然可见，感官被放大，又在迅速地膨胀中被迅速的麻痹。还未到深秋，夏日的闷热在此处固执的驻足不前，热浪像狂风般席卷而来。后山的蝉打着乏味的腔调，一昧地吵着盘问这两人的来意。但不论是羽生结弦还是金博洋，谁都没有在意这里有无数只聒噪的家伙，金博洋的心好像被羽生结弦拽进了手心里，随着一路奔跑上上下下。  
“要去哪里？”  
他喘得上气不接下气。羽生放慢了脚步，转过头看到金博洋由于一路小跑而凌乱的头发和露出的眉毛与额头。他一言不发地凝视着他，眼睛也不眨，蓦然间自己就回过神来，拉着金博洋又钻进树群里。  
“这里太热了，去个凉爽点的地方。”羽生胡乱地回答着，脚底下跨过一片又一片树荫。燥热。燥热。热的也许不是这个初秋，而是他。他的心脏自己毫无原则地蹦蹦跳着，敲击着胸膛想要离开。  
金博洋由着他胡说，也没有点破。不知道为什么今天的学长格外兴奋，连步子也比以前快上了好多，他光是跟着羽生结弦的步伐就已经很吃力了。脑子里也好似被着燥热影响了，融化成了一团浆糊，只知道跟着前面的人跑。  
“到了。”  
终于。万树尽头包裹着一个小小的湖泊，日光打下来水面闪着水晶样的光泽，他们在湖边停下了脚步。  
“就是这里。”羽生结弦咽下自己的心脏，把它小心翼翼的关牢在心房。他们两人都累的气喘吁吁，但羽生有着晨跑的习惯，因此很快便恢复过来，站在一边看着金博洋笑的开心。金博洋朝羽生挥了挥手，示意自己先要去树下休息一下。  
他靠着树，大口地喘着气，刘海被汗水打湿，湿淋淋地粘在额头上。金博洋甩了甩头，将刘海拨弄到后面去，抬起头便看见羽生结弦脱下了外衣，紧接着是里面的衬衫。  
一定是刚才跑的太快了。金博洋口干舌燥的想到。他抿着嘴咽下去一口唾液，红着脸把视线转向了另一边。  
“博洋！”羽生结弦泡在水里，双手张在嘴边，朝着岸上的金博洋喊，“博洋——”他的声音在后山中回荡，好似有数千个羽生结弦一个接一个地喊着金博洋的名字。  
金博洋瞪了羽生结弦一眼，兀自在那株树下坐下了。树荫庇佑着他，企图给他一点凉爽。但金博洋却越来越热，他的眼神在湖对岸的树和湖里的羽生结弦中徘徊不定。末了他深呼一口气，寄希望于背诵从欧氏几何定理建立到笛卡尔的解析几何成立的这一部分理性主义哲学片段来使自己静下心来。  
恍惚中一切都疏远了，树上的蝉也放弃了盘问，闭上了嘴巴。阳光也失去了温度，只有颜色保留下来。先前那些停滞的热意，也逐渐在胸膛里慢慢散去。五光十色都幻作了黑白虚影，打着转儿消弭了。  
然后一阵水带着夏日的热气泼在他脸上，他又旋转着听到了喋喋不休的蝉鸣。  
“羽生结弦！”  
羽生结弦在他面前，一半身子浸在水里，另外一半像是沾了水珠的大理石阿波罗圣像，露出匀称的肌肉。  
金博洋恼了，他气呼呼地走上前去，却被羽生扯入了水里。  
“羽生结弦！”  
他慌了。金博洋不会游泳，他在水里不知所措，两只手胡乱扑棱着。  
羽生结弦。他在水里试图发声，但说出话来后嘴里的气全部变成了泡泡迷住了自己的视线。  
羽生结弦。金博洋心里叫唤着，感觉世界抛弃了自己远去，冰冷的湖水掐住他的喉咙，令他窒息。  
羽生结弦……  
这时候一大片气泡从蔚蓝的湖面绽放，他看到那个罪魁祸首逆着光，打破水的桎梏，如同神明般来到他眼前。金博洋在湖水里早已放弃了抵抗，被打的丢盔卸甲，在最狼狈的时候看到了他。羽生离他越来越近，他们彼此的鼻尖都快要碰在一起。金博洋的唇上传来一阵温热，他本来便毫无防备，羽生很容易地就敲开了对方的唇齿，将一口气渡到了嘴里。他就只是这一个动作，并未带着其他什么含义。接着他又搂着金博洋的腰，把他托到水面上。  
金博洋好似重新回归真实世界。他猛烈的咳嗽着。他无意识地拽着羽生的胳膊，被羽生结弦怀在臂弯里。  
“为什么？”好不容易停下了咳嗽，他抬起头便问。咳嗽使金博洋眼眶通红，声音嘶哑，可他却不依不饶地盯着羽生结弦，想要获得一个答案。  
“为什么？”他在湖水里，整个人紧紧贴着对方的胸膛，阳光被打碎在他俩身旁，折射的光照在两人湿漉漉的脸上。  
羽生结弦望着金博洋，又俯下头去在他的唇边落下一个轻吻。他看着他，眼里像有华光盛世。  
“就是这样。”羽生结弦红着耳根，睫毛扑闪着，歪着头看着金博洋。他已和盘托出，他的爱连同他的心。他沐浴在阳光里，等待着一个宣判。  
初秋的树林边，一个小小的湖里，金博洋闭上了眼，拥住了羽生结弦。

“博洋，你觉得自己和平常人有区别吗？”羽生结弦一手转着笔，一手托着腮。他的一条腿垂着，像是遇上了什么有趣的事，不住的摇摇晃晃。  
“什么？”金博洋盘腿坐在廊道的高台上，学术资料满满的摊开一片。他边抬头边打了个哈欠。秋末的阳光暖乎乎的，晒的金博洋有些倦意。“人和人当然是不一样的吧”他合上了书，看着羽生结弦转笔玩。  
“每个人都觉得自己和别人不一样，这就是人的相同之处啊。”羽生笑嘻嘻地放下笔，“你看人和人是一样的，我只喜欢博洋，博洋也只喜欢我。”  
“谬论。”金博洋嘟囔着，红着脸又翻开书，好想要打定主意不再理睬羽生说的这些乱七八糟的玩意儿。  
“那博洋喜不喜欢我？”羽生结弦突然凑近了，他扒下金博洋面前的书，让金博洋看着自己。  
“…… ”  
“嗯。”

 

[完]

**Author's Note:**

> 歌名：Fly on The Wall  
> 翻译来自网易云


End file.
